


If You Want My Body

by CasaByers



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sexy Times, i wanted them to be awkward but it got away from me, jonathan and nancy get some!!, this is just wall to wall jancy smut, yup i went there!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 13:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasaByers/pseuds/CasaByers
Summary: Nancy and Jonathan finally take the next step in their relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is as PWP that I can get! (idea popped in my head and i had to write them doing this.) this piece isn't beta'd.

Jonathan was still trying to wrap his head around it; tonight, was supposed to be the night they- well the night they went past heavy petting and kissing. He was nervous as hell. he looked around the soft pastel colored room, contrasting against his dark clothes. He let a small smile flit over his face as he rubbed his hands on his black jeans. He'd already taken off his shoes and jacket, was now wearing his red flannel and black t-shirt. He huffed out a breath and tried to calm himself down.

The bedroom door opened and his eyes got wide and his heart started to beat too fast. There she was. She smiled at him, shut her door and locked it.

Jonathan furrowed his eyes. "I thought you said no one was home?"

Nancy nodded before shrugging and gripping her arm lightly. "The house is empty but just in case someone does come home early." Nancy replied.

She seemed shy and unsure. It made Jonathan feel a little bit better. She walked up to him, still sitting on her bed. He looked up and she let out a soft sigh.

She lifted her hands and rested them on his shoulders. His went to her hips, her little nightgown was soft and light pink.

"This is soft." Jonathan said as his fingers flexed around it.

Nancy blushed deeply. "It's so stupid looking... I wanted something sexy but I didn't have anything." her hands were still on his shoulders and she stepped closer. Standing between his knees.

Jonathan's eyes scanned her body. She could be wearing a burlap bag and be covered in dirt and he'd still find her incredibly sexy and appealing.

Nancy giggled suddenly, "that's an image... but thank you." She whispered.

Jonathan realized he'd spoken his thoughts out loud. His eyes darted up to her, embarrassed.

Nancy let go of his shoulders and she shyly and slowly pulled the hem of the gown up, Jonathan's hands dropped to his own thighs and he watched in shock. She was slow and shy, they'd never done this before, she only once. She finally lifted the gown over her head and tossed it aside. She ran her fingers through her hair. She'd always felt self-conscious about aspects of her body. Her breasts were small, she was petit of course. She wondered if Jonathan honestly minded.

She finally met his gaze and smiled slightly at the look on his face. His eyes were locked onto her breasts. He seemed shocked and speechless. He swallowed loudly and his hands rubbed his thighs.

"You can touch." She whispered. Anticipating what it would feel like to have Jonathan's large, yet delicate fingers touch her flesh, she nearly shivered at the thought.

Jonathan blinked at her words and his hands rose slowly, they skimmed her bare tummy and rib cage, she shivered at the light tickle.

His hands stopped just under the curve of her breasts. His hands were warm, spanned her ribs and skin. She shimmied just a bit to make him move.

Jonathan licked his lips and slid his hands up, his thumbs traced her nipple and Nancy let out a gasp. It was soft and she leaned into his touch.

Taking that as a good sign, Jonathan pressed his thumbs into her soft nipples, watched as they got hard from this, he pinched them and rolled them lightly.

Nancy's hands fell to his shoulders. Her eyes were closed, she wanted more. "Use your mouth." She asked softly. She knew she was begging and she thought it had been too soft to hear.

And then she felt her right nipple get sucked into his hot mouth. Her eyes flew open and her head tilted back. "Jonathan," Nancy whispered as he lightly suckled her.

Jonathan was overwhelmed with how amazing this was. She was so hot and soft, her skin made him want to drop to his knees and worship her. And her little nipple, he'd always been curious about them. Always wondered what they would feel like. When she wanted him to do more, he nearly came in his jeans.

Her flesh was sweet, her nipple felt different in his mouth, it made him hungry for more. He liked how it felt against his tongue and how his nose was pressed into the soft flesh of her breast. He liked how her hands were in his hair and he wanted to never stop.

But he knew he should do the other one, it was lonely and needed his attention.

When he let go, she made a disappointed whimper, he pressed a kiss to between her breasts and felt her heart exploding. He trailed his lips along her warm breast until he reached that nipple. Wanting to experiment, he took it between his teeth a lightly bit. Nancy gasped and her fingers in his hair pulled him closer. He growled and she nearly purred.

"Jonathan..." her voice sounded weak and filled with pleasure.

Suddenly Jonathan wanted to make her feel so good. He wanted her to feel the best, he wanted to be the one that made her cry out, call his name, arch her back and tell him not to stop.

He pulled away from her nipple. "Nancy..." he said, voice husky.

Nancy looked down, she smiled softly and leaned down to press a kiss to his lips. Her tongue slipped between his lips and his gave it the same attention as her nipples. She moaned and tried to recoup. She was so happy he was a fast learner, teaching him to kiss had been so enjoyable and fun.

She was shocked at how much he cared that she was getting what she needed from it. It made her want to give him everything.

He pulled away from their kiss, both panting and needing oxygen. Jonathan ran his hands down her hips and rested on her ass, his thumb slipping under the edge of her panties.

"Can I try something?" he asked gently.

Nancy felt his fingers and she nodded quickly. Wondering if he wanted to touch her, god that's all she wanted. His fingers on her. In her.

She reached to push her panties down and watched as his eyes got even heavier, darker, she felt his hands squeeze her tighter. She stepped out of the panties and blushed at how he was looking at her. In her short and little experience... no one had really focused visually on her down there and it made her nervous and excited.

He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her tummy. A soft one that made her heart skip a beat. And then he pushed her back gently. Nancy almost protested until Jonathan slid off the bed and onto his knees before her. He looked up and she suddenly realized what he wanted to do.

She felt his breath on her tummy and then his hot moist breath on her... she had no idea what to expect. His slightly chapped lips pressed a kiss to her clit wasn't a feeling she ever thought she'd experience.

She jumped just slightly and then she placed a hand on his shoulder. Knees getting weak when a second firmer kiss followed. And then she felt his hot tongue.

"Jon!" She gasped loudly. His tongue swiped her clit just right. And then he did it again, and again.

Nancy couldn't help but gasp each time. Focus had never been on her like this, she found her legs spreading a bit, wanting more. Jonathan obliged and let his tongue slide further a bit, between her soft lower lips, he brought his hands to her hips to hold her closer. Once he tasted more of her... he was a goner, her soft little bud had excited him, her salty taste had interested him. She was sweeter further down, hot and wet, he could see her inner thighs were wet and he'd caused that. He wanted more and the little porn he'd seen, the man had either been before the woman while she sat legs spread over his shoulders or he had been on his back while she sat astride his face, literally riding his tongue.

Jonathan wanted that. He'd recalled enjoying that image... he wanted Nancy to enjoy it.

He made sure to keep a hand on her hip as he slid back up onto the bed, made sure to pull her along and then he made eye contact with her. He licked his lips and she stepped closer.

"Um... can you..." he didn't know how to phrase it. _‘Sit on my face Nancy Wheeler!’_ Sounded a little crazy, but she also looked like she would literally do just that if he asked. He quickly took his shirt off and took a deep breath. "Do you wanna sit on my face?" he asked. Wow that sounded so wrong.

Nancy looked surprised but then she nodded, this was new and wild and more interesting then him sliding into her missionary style. This was what she read once in a trashy novel. That movie deep throat she'd read about...

Jonathan looked hungry and he laid back on her bed, but he took her hand and led her around to the other side. So now she was looking down at his dark eyes, upside down, he wanted her this way?

Nancy felt him tug on her arm and she climbed up the bed, it felt weird to settle her knees on either side of his head. But his hand spread across her ass and squeezed her. She let herself be lowered to his waiting tongue and Nancy's hands were on the mattress on either side of his chest. Her eyes were closed and then she. whimpered when she felt his mouth suck her clit between his lips.

That made her drop her weight onto him, her face landing over his tummy. He squeezed her tighter and sucked a bit harder.

Nancy let out puffs of air when his tongue slid from her clit and into her, he repeated this motion, alternating with soft sucks and broad strokes.

Nancy's hands gripped his belt and that's when she opened her eyes and spied his obvious erection. He was within reach. She had always wanted to try this. Take him into her mouth. She'd never even tried it. Never knew how to start.

She reached and undid his belt, letting. Soft cry out when his tongue traced the patch of skin between her slit and his ass, pleasure she didn't know existed from there hit her.

She pushed his jeans down and he raised his hips to help, she shoved at his boxers and watched as he sprang free. He wasn't as big as Steve... but he was just right. It was long and had a slight curve. He wasn't cut and that intrigued her.

She did wonder what he'd like... was she his first? She decided to give a try, just as he started to suck her inner lips in a languid manner. He seemed very focused on making this last. She didn't mind, the pleasure kept mounting and she didn't want the feeling in her tummy, between her thighs to stop. It felt too good.

She decided to just take his tip between her lips. She sucked lightly and his hips jumped. He stopped his lapping and let out a startled cry.

"Nancy?" it was a question. His hand was rubbing her ass cheek. She kept lightly sucking him. She felt his back bow off the bed, even with her weight on him.

Then his hand was at the base of his shaft and she removed her mouth and he slid his hand up and then down and exposed his head. That intrigued her, she slid her hand over his and repeated the action. Jonathan let out a moan when her mouth took in his exposed head. She was pleased with herself and preceded to take him in her mouth but by bit.

Jonathan wanted to howl from the pleasure he was feeling. He hadn't been expecting this. Her mouth was so hot and warm, this was the first time anyone else had ever touched him. He knew he wasn't going to last long. He felt the pit of his stomach getting tight and the coil ready to snap.

He wanted her to get there first. So, he went back to suckling her clit. He loved doing this. And now he was sucking just a bit harder, her tongue kept sliding over his glans and he nearly bit her.

Nancy let go of Jonathan's dick and her back curved as she tried to get her clit from him. The pleasure was mounting and this was normally where she'd stop when she was alone. She thought this was it. She thought she was done. And then he wouldn't let her go, she pumped her hips and his hands stayed firmly in place and just as she thought she was going to have to pull herself away... it snapped. Her vision went black and she saw stars. The pleasure was the most amazing feeling she had ever felt. She was floored. Weak and happy.

She hadn't realized that she had screamed his name. She also hasn't realized that she had been holding his hard cock in her grip and that he had cum on his own stomach. He was breathing heavy. His hands rubbing her back gently. Appreciatively.

Nancy wanted to sleep like this, but wasn't sure how Jonathan would feel. Although he wasn't trying to get her off him.

Nancy reluctantly sat up. She moved her legs and winced at how her hips ached, she settled in a seated position at the head of the bed. She looked at Jonathan who was still on his back.

He glanced over at her, he was just coming down. "Wow." was all he could say. His hair was mussed, face moist, he looked sleepy and sex ravaged.

Nancy blushed and then she reached over the edge of her bed and picked up her night gown. She leaned over and gently wiped the cum from his lower stomach. She glanced at him, watched her watching him, she moved her hand lower and gently took his soft weight into her hand, watched as he shut his eyes. She let him go and tossed her night gown aside before she crawled back to the top of the bed and pulled her covers down. She climbed under them and Jonathan watched her.

"C’mon... let's get some sleep." Nancy pulled the covers on his side of the bed down.

Jonathan sat up, kicked his pants and boxers off and scurried to get under the covers with her.

Lights off and huddled close, Nancy pressed a kiss to his lips. He kissed her back and soon the soft kisses turned into deep ones where his tongue invaded her mouth and soon their tongues were fighting for dominance and slowly he moved on top of her, it was clear very quickly that Jonathan wasn't tired. Nancy gasped and pulled away from the kiss stunned. Her eyes meeting his. She kept her eyes locked with his as she reached under her pillow and produced a foil wrapped condom.

Jonathan took it from her before he pressed another kiss to her lips.

The kiss deepened and turned into a sensual kiss that they had practiced before, only now Jonathan was nestled between her thighs, his hard length pressed to her hot wet center. She wiggled her hips and he groaned before moving from her lips to her neck.

He was warm and comfortable against her, but he had to move. He rose and sat back on his haunches, the blankets and sheets falling around his hips. He looked at her, she looked flushed and hot and like she'd already been thoroughly fucked. His breathing sped up as he tore open the condom and his hands shook as he rolled it on.

Nancy licked her lips as she watched him, anticipating what would happen next. Excited more than she thought she'd be. She motioned for him to come back to her, he did, settling against her. Their lips meeting up in a more tender kiss that chilled them both to the base of their spine. His hands slipped under her pillow, elbows keeping most of his weight off her. Nancy's arms wrapped around his neck and she wrapped a leg around his waist.

"You ready?" He asked against her ear.

"Yes... yes." Nancy whispered back, emphasizing it with a gentle grind against him.

She reached between them, her finger trailing past his navel, she gently grasped him and lined him up.

Jonathan locked eyes with her as he slowly slid in, her hands were around his neck again and she tried her best to keep her eyes locked with his.

"Shit... you're so tight." Jonathan growled out once he was settled all the way in.

Nancy hummed with approval softly, he fit just perfectly, stretched her just enough, "okay... move." She whispered.

Jonathan started to pump his hips slowly, getting used to this new feeling, getting used to being as close to Nancy as he possibly could be.

Nancy's eyes were closed as she let the feeling wash over her. She was already tender from her first real orgasm, her clit was sensitive from his earlier attentions, he kept rubbing against it with each stroke. When he nuzzled her neck, and started to kiss, lick and suck, she clinched around him.

"Faster." Nancy whimpered, and Jonathan quickly obliged her. Her fingers were in his hair and she sought out his lips as he sped up.

His movements started to be less fluid and more frantic. He reached between them to press his thumb and forefinger against her clit, her walls squeezed him more.

And then they were both crashing over the edge. Uttering each other’s names.

Panting heavily, Jonathan was resting his forehead on her shoulder.

Nancy was trying to catch her breath, she pressed a kiss to his temple. "Wow, Jonathan."

Jonathan nodded, "yeah... wow." he realized he had better get off her, he slowly rolled off, falling onto his back, he removed the condom and tossed it into her small trash can. He shut his eyes.

Nancy looked over at him. "That was fun." She rolled onto her side, sighing happily.

Jonathan grinned, "yeah it was." he looked at her.

"Maybe we should try it again sometime." Nancy teased.

Jonathan smirked, "maybe." he rolled onto his side to face her.

"We should shower and then sleep." Nancy suggested after he yawned. He nodded in agreement and she was already slowly climbing from bed.

He watched her, his eyes scanning her carefully. Admiring her.

Nancy grabbed her towel, "you could come along you know." Nancy suggested. Hoping he'd catch on.

Jonathan furrowed his brow, and then he got it, "oh... right." he climbed from bed and awkwardly shuffled over to her.

Nancy smiled shyly at her boyfriend and leaned and kissed him gently.

 

.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> They may be ooc, I really wanted to make them awkward but they're just so hot. another first time fic I will write them awkward, fumbling Jonathan and giggling Nancy. we shall see.


End file.
